


all is yours

by orphan_account



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She loved that transition. From seductive and powerful Krystal to absolutely-in-love and silly Soojung. And she just fucking giggled. Like Amber didn't say "I love you" at least five times a day.





	

"Your hands are small." Krystal said bluntly, like it was an important fact to be told. Amber looked away from her computer screen to her wondering girlfriend. 

"No, they're not!" She replied, sounding offended. "Yours are just too big to compare." She closed her laptop and placed it on the bedside table. "Here, give me your hand." She rushed, grabbing Krystal's hand and placing it on top of hers, that were instantly covered. "See, mine aren't small, yours are just abnormally big." She said as a joke, but Krystal didn't laugh. She looked pensive. "A kiss for your thoughts." 

"They're so small..." She mindlessly declared, staring vaguely at their hands. She opened a shy smile. "And cute." She brought Amber's hand to her lips and kissed each finger individually, smiling widely to herself. Amber felt her stomach twist and turn and a heavy blush creep onto her already red cheeks. "But they get the job done, for sure." Krystal added in the end, making Amber giggle nervously. She proceeded to kiss the top of Amber's hand again, her lips hovering above it, sending chills to Amber's arm. 

Krystal came out from her haze and stared at Amber. 

And Krystal's eyes were like two black holes sucking her in and she just wanted to jump right into them. 

Amber wanted to be hers – she already was, but she wanted to prove that she was solely Krystal's. 

"I love you." She said in a desperate attempt to show Krystal all her love. And it was so heartfelt, her voice broke at the end. 

Krystal's smile widened even more. She loved that transition. From seductive and powerful Krystal to absolutely-in-love and silly Soojung. And she just fucking giggled. Like Amber didn't say " _I love you_ " at least five times a day. 

"What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down." Krystal recited the line and kissed Amber softly on the lips. 

"Oh, God!" Amber blushed even more, she was at a loss of words.

"I don't need to give the moon, right? You said it yourself in your song. All is yours. But if you want something else that doesn't exist, I'll manage to create it just for you. So then you'll be content and it will be because of me." 

"And you say I'm cheesy and whipped." Amber replied, feeling her heart beat out sunshine rays. She jumped at her girlfriend to kiss her. "I'd do the same, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is disgustingly fluffy
> 
> but thanks for reading!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are more than welcome!


End file.
